Shattered Souls
by TheEternalForever
Summary: "I love your mother, Jake, you know I do. Always have, always will. But...she was never my soulmate" Billy has a heart-to-heart with his son about the woman he made a life with, and the woman he never got the chance to claim. Reviews welcome. Rated K because it's my first EVER and I may not have got the hang of rating yet :)


**Shattered Soul mates**

"I love your mother, Jake, you know I do. Always have, always will". Billy Black sighed heavily and turned to face the window, unable to look at his son. "But…she was never my soulmate".

…

_Makah Reservation_

As I pulled my aching limbs out of the bus, my eyes scanned the landscape. Makah looked remarkably like La Push, but I didn't know if there were wolves here too. For a second, anger engulfed me; just who do those slimy leeches think they are, destroying my life, my dreams by coming to Forks? I glared menacingly up at the sky and my body shook, but, just as quickly as it had come, the searing anger and hatred faded. I promised Sarah I wouldn't turn while I was here. I _had_ to control myself if I wanted a shot at stopping phasing so I could grow old with my wife. Taking a few deep breaths, I looked around again. I had absolutely no idea where to go next.

"Can I help you?"

I turned quickly towards the light, female voice, and, when I saw her, I almost fainted. My world shifted and suddenly, it was as though gravity didn't exist, for all that kept me in place was her. I became aware of the fact that I was staring at her, and also that her tone had changed from friendly to concerned.

"Sir? Are you ok? Are you sick? Shall I get you a medic?"

The barrage of questions shook me out of my trance, and I stuttered back, "Fine. Thank you, fine. Elder. Chief. Council." The words formed a string of disjointed sentences and, when I saw her raise an eyebrow in confusion, my heart leapt. _What the hell?_ I tried desperately to form a coherent thought as to what was going on, but my mind could only focus on one thing. _I had imprinted_.

…

A sharp gasp brought me back to the present, and I glanced over at my son. Jacob had his hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

"Sorry" he murmured, "Didn't mean to do that. Carry on".

I flicked my gaze over his face to find the anger I felt sure must be hidden there, but was surprised to find none. Shock, yes, but no anger or hate. I shook my head. Why wouldn't he be angry about what he has surely guessed is coming?

…

I took a deep breath. _Think of your wife_, I urged myself. _Sarah, your soulmate_. Only, she wasn't. Not anymore. "I'm from La Push", I finally heard myself say. "I'm here to speak to an Elder or Chief of Council". My heart stopped once more as the beautiful woman smiled.

"Come on then. I'll take you there". She turned and walked away, not even looking back, and I followed her. At that moment I would have followed her anywhere.

"I'm Billy. Billy Black". She slowed when she heard my name and nodded thoughtfully, keeping pace with me.

"I know" she replied simply. "They're expecting you, why I don't know I'm afraid". I wanted nothing more than to tell my imprint everything but, all too soon, we drew up outside a large house. As she left me, I desperately wanted to stay forever by her side.

"You know, I didn't quite catch your name?"

She laughed, but didn't look back. "Tiffany" she called into the fading gloom. I fell in love with her then.

…

I wasn't aware that Jake had moved until he placed a hand on my knee. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"What happened?" he whispered softly, although I could see in his eyes he had guessed everything now. I swallowed hard.

"Three weeks I spent up at Makah. I was sent on official business, one Council to another, to discuss the vampire problem, and the wolves. I was ordered not to say anything; they didn't want their people to panic. I couldn't even tell her what was going on. I spent more time with Tiff than I did with the Council. Most of the days and every night. Some of the best weeks of my life. I wanted to stay with her forever".

"Then why didn't you?" I looked up, startled. Jake sat in front of me and smiled, genuinely smiled. "You imprinted on her. Mom would've understood, we all would've".

I shook my head. "I couldn't abandon my family. I couldn't leave my children".

"_Embry_ is your child too!" There was so much passion in my son's eyes that, for a moment, I was lost. "At least now I don't feel as guilty for always pretending Em was my brother."

The casual shrug he gave knocked me off balance. "Y-y-you don't c-care?" I stuttered. "Y-you're not angry?"

Jacob frowned. "Why would I be? I know what it's like to imprint, and I can't imagine how much it must have hurt you to leave her. But you could get her back. Tell her you're sorry, you love her, you imprinted. She could be told everything and no one would have to lie. Not you, not Em."

He broke off as I shook my head. "Tiff deserves better. I hurt her so much, I couldn't hurt her again. I couldn't hurt _them_ again". Jake stood and silently handed me a tissue. I didn't realise I had been crying.

"Tell her". The plea, no, order was simple. "You hurt them so much more every day you stay away".

That night I dreamt of laughter and smiles lighting up my world. I relived the best nights of my life and I wished my Tiff was beside me. I dreamt of my soulmate, my imprint, my world.

I dreamt of Tiffany Call.


End file.
